Gigazelle (Ryuki)
The race are a group of Kamen Rider Imperer's Contract Monsters. The Gigazelles were originally rogue Mirror Monsters that moved in groups until they became Kamen Rider Imperer's Contracts. They were able to summon other antelope Mirror Monsters via electric signals and could be equipped with a staff with twin drills. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Wild Gigazelles They are fast enough to flee before a Rider can sense their presence, causing confusion between Ren and Shinji over how many were present. A gold Gigazelle tried to attack a schoolgirl, but was intercepted and destroyed by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire. Afterwards, its pack members, a green Gigazelle and a Megazelle, attacked the same school; the Gigazelle was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. A third quickly appeared and was destroyed by Zolda's Giga Launcher without any trouble. A stray Gigazelle was photographed by Shimada as it tried attacking her, giving the ORE Journal proof of monsters inside mirrors. As a prelude to Imperer's arrival, a dozen Gigazelles and other Zelles were on the attack until they were all wiped out by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm. Many more would accompany Imperer following his debut, especially during his Final Vent attack. A Gigazelle appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special. It was destroyed by Ouja's Veno Crash. Contracted Gigazelle Imperer's specific Gigazelle he is Contracted with is rarely seen alone, usually having a swarm of other Gigazelle, Magazelle, and Omegazelle around it, which cooperate to support the Rider. It is likely the Gigazelle which dragged Yui into the Mirror World , and the one Gigazelle among the smaller crowd of one of each Zelle seen on several occasions, such as when Imperer tried to throw his Deck away. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Ryuki, Gigazelle assists Imperer as Contract Monster in the Kamen Rider Trial. It is often supported by the other Zelles. Kamen Rider Wizard A Gigazelle's destruction at the hands of Ryuki was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki video game Gigazelle is one of four Contract Monsters who appear as a playable character in the Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Gigazelles appear as regular enemies in the video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Attacks *'Drive Divider': Imperer's Final Vent; Gigazelle and many other Zelle monsters stampede past and hit the target before Imperer jumps up and grabs their head, kneeing them in the jaw. Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Gigazelle's body can be used by Imperer as weapons or other equipment. * : An arm-mounted pair of drills derived from Gigazelle's horns and forehead. It is summoned by Imperer's Spin Vent card. Gazelle Stag.png|Gazelle Stab Notes *In truth, only a purple Gigazelle suit exists, the apparent presence of other colored varieties being the result of off-camera colored spotlights shining on the suit. This can be clearly seen when the "gold" Gigazelle (episode 3) holds its weapon up and its gold face suddenly becomes purple, as the weapon is blocking the yellow light. **Additionally, there is likely only one suit, the rest in any crowd either being filmed in different takes or CGI. Gigazelle not so gold 1.png|"You're only gold…" Gigazelle not so gold 2.png|"…on the outside!" Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 3: School Ghost Story **Episode 4: School Ghost Story 2 **Episode 39: A Dangerous Sign **Episode 40: Memories of an Older Brother and Younger Sister **Episode 41: Imperer **Episode 42: Room 401 **Episode 43: The Hero Fights **Episode 44: Glassy Happiness * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings See also External links *Gigazelle at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Mirror Monster Category:Gazelle Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Drill Weapons Category:Monsters who appeared in Decade